howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eggs (Franchise)
There are many types of dragons each having a type of egg. Due to there having many dragons there are also many types of Dragon Eggs. All eggs also seem to be unique. Gronckle According to the book series, Gronckle eggs are the smallest of all the species, barely larger than a marble and they bounce around like jumping beans. In the film franchise, however, they are big enough to be held with two hands, with shells of a thick, lumpy, gray-blue ceramic. They hatch by exploding violently. (As eggs typically hatch by action of the young within, this explosion may be the result of the baby Gronckle's first lava spit-up, producing sufficient internal heat and pressure to break the tough shell.) The mother Gronckles usually contain this explosion by rolling the eggs into water prior to hatching; the young instinctively swim upward to rejoin her. GELBM.jpg|Gronkle eggs laid by Meatlug GEH.jpg|Gronkle egg hatching AHGE.jpg|Astrid holding a Gronkle egg Deadly Nadder Nadder eggs have sharp spikes that deter predators. Deadly Nadder egg.jpg|Deadly Nadder Egg Monstrous Nightmare Viking children use these flaming eggs for "Viking Hot Potato", the child with the most blisters is the winner. Nightmare egg.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare Egg Hideous Zippleback Often mistaken for air bubbles, Zippleback eggs actually contain buoyant natural gasses. Zippleback egg.jpg|Hideous Zippleback Egg Night Fury These eggs are laid on tops of mountains and blend in with the starry sky. The Night Fury egg is black in color. Thunderdrum Thunderdrum eggs are blue and, when they hatch, make a "sound so loud it rattles the sky" according to Gobber. It is seen in Book Of Dragons when Bork finds one during ice fishing, in the School of Dragons the eggs have electricity running through the eggs. Thunderdrum egg.jpg|Thunderdrum Egg Terrible Terror Tiny seed like eggs are laid in the cracks of tree trunks, as they mature the hot egg's temperature increases. However, in the film franchise, they are about the size of chickens. TTEgg.jpg|Terrible Terror egg TCTTEgg.jpg|Three chickens and a Terrible Terror egg TTEH.jpg|Terrible Terror egg hatching Changewing Changewing eggs have a triangular shape, and they change colors. Changewing eggs are often mistaken for a Stone of Good Fortune, a gem that will give good fortune to whoever has it for the rest of their life. If an egg is stolen, adult Changewings will hunt around for where it is, as seen in Gem of a Different Color. Green.JPG|Changewing Egg Typhoomerang Typhoomerang eggs colour depends on what colour the dragon will be. For example, if the egg is blue, then the baby would be a blue Typhoomerang. These eggs are protected really carefully by the mother. Typhoomerang egg.jpg|Typhomerang Egg Whispering Death These eggs are sharp and deadly and are hard to find because they are hidden in the caves of the Whispering Death. The eggs are in a rock sort of shape and in a dark colour with even darker spots you may find this egg in School Of Dragons and you could hatch it. WDEggs.jpg|Whispering Death eggs in a cave WDEggHatching.jpg|Whispering Death egg hatching Wild Whispering Death egg.jpg|Whispering Death Egg Screaming Death The appearance of a Screaming Death egg is very similar to a Whispering Death egg, because the Screaming Death is just a mutant Whispering Death. The only difference is that a Screaming Death egg is larger than a Whispering Death egg, as seen in The Iron Gronckle. The screaming death egg is red with white spots. 640px-Screaming_Death_Egg.png Scauldron The eggs of a Scauldron look like water has splashed on top of a turquoise egg. This could be real water, because Scauldrons are Tidal Class dragons who live in the sea, or it could just be fake and for ornamental purposes, or maybe even poison to defend the egg from other dragons. IMG 2311.png|Scauldron Egg Snaptrapper Snaptrapper eggs have three stages. The first stage has green vines all around it. The second stage looks a lot like an apple and has black spots and a sort of scaly look to it. The third and final stage looks like four leaves put together with a small vine coming out. In the third stage, the eggs become smaller. 00969 m2ts snapshot 00 00 2012 08 08 00 54 53.png|Snaptrapper Egg's Three Stages Smothering Smokebreath The egg of a Smothering Smokebreath is brown with several, large and small, brown bumps all over it. There appears to be a strange purple color underneath the egg, but no one knows for sure what it is. SmotheringSmokebreathEgg.PNG|Smothering Smokebreath Egg Snafflefang Snafflefang eggs are covered with green and orangle blotches all over the egg's surface. The egg has several purple spines that are probably used to fend off attackers. SnafflefangEgg.PNG|Snafflefang Egg Raincutter Raincutter eggs are lavender with several holes and dimples all over the surface. The egg also has several pink bubbles covering it, though it is unknown what use they serve. RaincutterEgg.PNG|Raincutter Egg Seashocker Seashocker eggs are purple with some bluish spots on the bottom. They are pointy and triangular shaped. They are thought to be laid in undersea caverns where they will be protected from danger. SeashockerEgg.PNG|Seashocker Egg Scuttleclaw Scuttleclaw eggs are a mix between blue on top and pink on the bottom. Scuttleclaw parents take good care of their eggs while they can, before they hatch into rambunctious baby Scuttleclaws. ScuttleclawEgg.PNG|Scuttleclaw Egg Category:Dragons